


Hail Hydra

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Biting, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hydra Steve Rogers, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: The man you once loved pays you a visit.





	Hail Hydra

You shoved open the back door to your small house and dropped your things on the floor. After the unbelievably long day you’d had, all you wanted was a glass of wine and to crawl into bed. S.H.I.E.L.D. had cornered Steve in an abandoned building downtown, in the warehouse district, but somehow he’d escaped. Hours later there were no leads and once you’d hit too exhausted to stay on your feet, you’d left. Not only had it been a long day, but an emotionally exhausting one as well. Not that anyone else was dealing with the same issues as you.

You didn’t bother to turn on the light, there was enough light streaming through the window, thanks to the streetlight outside, to see what you were doing. You poured a glass of wine, kicked off your shoes, and leaned against the counter. You took a sip of your wine and closed your eyes.

It was the creak of the floorboards in the hallway - the two outside the door to the bathroom were the worst - that drew your attention, made you realize you weren’t alone. You drew your gun and slowly stepped to one side, easing behind the refrigerator, hoping to use it as a shield.

The blow came from behind, causing you to stumble forward and fall, your arm hitting the counter, the gun flying out of your hand, dropping to the floor, and sliding across the tile. You hit the ground with a loud grunt, your teeth sinking into your tongue when your chin hit the floor, bringing tears to your eyes. You scrambled to your hands and knees and tried to crawl away, but a hand twisted in the back of your shirt and dragged you to your feet. You tore free, spun around, fists up, but a gloved hand closed around your throat, lifted you off your feet, and slammed you into the counter, the edge biting into your back as a heavy weight pinned you in place. Dots swam through your vision as you fought to breathe, a blur of black and red the only thing you could see.

The hand loosened just enough to allow you to suck in some much needed air, your vision clearing as it hit your lungs. The person holding you raised his other hand and yanked the mask off of his head.

“Steve?” you gasped.

“Hey, doll, did you miss me?”

You opened your mouth to scream, but Steve was far too quick, covering it with his huge hand before you could make a peep.

“I’m not gonna hurt you, doll,” Steve whispered as he stroked a finger down your cheek, his hand still covering your mouth. “But your friends from S.H.I.E.L.D. are right outside, watching, probably listening. If you scream, it’s all over.” He moved his hand, watching you closely.

“Wh..why would they be...be watching me?” you murmured.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Steve chuckled, “you were the love of his life. Of course, they’re gonna watch you.”

You swallowed around the lump rising in your throat, your lips quivering, the tears threatening. “Wh-what are you doing here, Steve?” you asked.

His brow furrowed, his blond hair falling over his forehead. He absentmindedly pushed it off his face, the move so familiar, so like _ your _ Steve, that your heart ached.

“I missed you,” he smirked, his blue eyes flashing with something you’d never seen in Steve, something cruel and heartless. 

God, it hurt to see him like this. He wasn’t _ your _ Steve, not anymore, not the Steve you’d loved, the Steve you were going to marry. That Steve was gone, he’d vanished the day Hydra had captured him, broken him, and rebuilt him into one of their most powerful weapons. He still looked like himself - blond hair, the slightly crooked nose, the mole on his left cheek, the strong, hard, muscular body - there were still subtle changes, changes only you might notice. He carried himself differently, moved differently, even his voice was different, deeper, viscous, hard, and menacing with an edge to it you’d never heard before. It gave you chills, especially when he’d called you “doll”.

You felt a sob rising in your throat and you desperately tried to choke it down. You couldn’t come to terms with this new reality, the loss of the man you loved and what had replaced him. You didn’t want to accept it.

Steve’s mouth closed over yours, his hands sliding down to grip your upper arms, squeezing hard enough to hurt. Your first instinct was to lean into him, grab his waist, and pull yourself flush against him. His tongue licked across your lower lip, your mouth opening and letting him in. Steve growled and grabbed the back of your head, holding you in place. His tongue slipped into your mouth, exploring every inch of it as if he’d never kissed you before. Before you could stop it, a satisfied sigh slipped from your mouth. Shocked with yourself, you broke off the kiss, turning your head to the side.

“Goddammit,” Steve growled. He grabbed your chin, holding your head in place as he smeared another kiss across your lips.

“Let me go, Steve,” you begged.

“No,” he muttered. “You’re mine.”

The words sent a chill down your spine. Steve said them calmly, with a power and conviction that could not be denied.

“I don’t belong to you,” you snapped. “I don’t love you.” It surprised you how much it hurt to say those words.

“You did once -”

“No,” you cut him off. “Never. Not you. Not like this.”

Steve pressed his forehead to yours, his tone softening, his whole demeanor shifting. “It’s me, doll. Just me. Don’t push me away. I need you.”

Your fist connected with the side of Steve’s face, rocking his head to the side, his grip on you loosening just enough so you could slip free. You spun on your heel, ducked under Steve’s outstretched arm, and ran down the hall, headed for the front door. You were halfway down the hall when Steve tackled you, his arms around your thighs, slamming you to the ground again. Just before your chin hit the floor, Steve bounded to his feet with you in his arms. He threw you against the wall, your head bouncing off the bricks, tears stinging your eyes as pain exploded in your temples.

Steve pressed his body flush against yours, his mouth on yours again, kissing you breathless. It was like he was trying to consume you, his mouth everywhere at once. He took both of your hands in one of his and held them above your head, tight enough to hurt.

"You are _ mine _," he whispered, his mouth pressed to your ear. "Do you understand me? Your Steve? Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes? He doesn’t exist anymore. There is only me." He squeezed your waist, his lips moving from your ear down your jaw to your mouth. He kissed you again, a rough, desperate, needy kiss that left you breathless. 

"Mine," he growled, his voice hard and cold.

Fear coiled in the pit of your stomach. You struggled to get away but to no avail. Steve was inhumanely strong and there was nothing you could do.

He loosened his grip on your wrists, but he didn't let them go. Steve captured your lips again, his tongue pushing into your mouth as his hand slid under your shirt to cup your breast, his thumb circling the nipple. He pushed your knees apart with his leg and pressed the hard muscle of his thigh between your legs, moving it subtly so it rubbed against you, chuckling when you started squirming.

"Steve," you panted, a feeble attempt at protest. Christ, this shouldn't be turning you on, the possessiveness or the way he was manhandling you. But God help you, it was. You wanted him, wanted his hands all over your body, his lips caressing your skin, but most of all, you wanted to feel him inside of you.

"C' mon doll," he purred, the sound completely different from the growls of anger he'd been making just a minute ago. "I know what you want. Just say the word and I'll give it to you." He rolled your nipple between his thumb and forefinger as he kissed the soft skin behind your ear.

You couldn't talk, couldn't concentrate, not when Steve's hands were all over you, his body flush against yours. The sensations were overwhelming you, the need and desire seeping out of every pore, making you undulate with desire.

"I want you," you finally moaned as he continued pressing his thigh against your rapidly overheating center, the movement sending ripples of pleasure through you. "Anything, please," you begged. "Just stop teasing...mmm…"

Your held fell back against the wall, your ability to form words lost as Steve deftly unbuttoned your jeans and slid his fingers past the waistband and into your underwear, lightly teasing your clit.

" Is that what you want, doll? My fingers inside you, fucking you?" He slowly slipped his middle finger inside you, crooking it just right so he immediately hit _ that _ spot as he sucked your lower lip into his mouth.

Your legs gave out the second Steve touched you, they were no longer capable of holding you up due to the waves of pure bliss coursing through you. His arm slid around your waist, keeping you upright as he added a second finger to the one already working its magic. He kissed you, the long deep strokes of his tongue matching the movements of his fingers. When his thumb brushed across your clit, you were unable to hold back an obscene groan. Spurred on by the noises you were making, he pressed his thumb against it again, moving it in incessant circles as he thrust his fingers into you, deeper and harder until the orgasm consumed you, white light everywhere, every nerve ending on fire.

Steve held you and kissed you as you came down from the intense climax he'd given you. "Shit, that was hot," he groaned in your mouth. "See how good it can be, doll? So fucking good. So much better than it ever was with good boy Steve. I want you to fuck you raw, sweetheart, fuck you until I am all you can think about, until I am all you want. I want to make you come over and over again until you are nothing but a sobbing mess," he murmured. "I’m going to make you forget Captain America ever existed."

You moaned as he ripped off your clothes, hurriedly yanking your leather jacket off and your black v-neck shirt over your head, exposing the simple black lace bra you were wearing. Steve pulled it off, the strap tearing in his haste, and buried his face between your breasts, biting and sucking the sensitive skin as he pushed your jeans down. He fell to his knees in front of you, his fingers twisting in your black underwear, growling as he nuzzled your clothed pussy with his nose, inhaling deeply.

He tore the underwear from your body with a hard yank, dropping them aside with a smirk, then he maneuvered you out of your jeans. His tongue darted out and licked through your wet folds, flattening as he moved, sending starbursts of intense sensations roaring through you. Steve chuckled as your legs trembled and you nearly collapsed.

"So wet for me, baby," Steve purred, as he held you up, his mouth pressed against your aching core. "So ready for me to fuck you." He sucked your clit into his mouth and hummed, the vibrations shooting through you. You tangled your fingers in his hair, pulling him closer, mewling, desperate cries falling from your lips, begging him for more.

Steve abruptly stood up, fumbling with his belt, pulling himself free of his black leathers. He pushed them down just past his hips, lifted you with one arm around your waist, his hard cock in his hand, and lined himself up with your entrance.

"Tell me you want me to fuck you," he demanded, holding you in place, keeping you right on the edge.

You couldn't think straight, your need for Steve was overshadowing everything else. "Jesus Christ, Steve, please," you begged, your eyes rolling back in your head, your body throbbing with need.

"Say it," he demanded.

"I want you to fuck me," you moaned, heat rushing to your cheeks.

He pulled your legs around his waist, pausing for just one second, before he slammed into you with a loud grunt, stretching you wide. He didn't wait for you to adjust to his substantial size, instead he thrust into you hard, your entire body smacking into the wall behind you. You hissed, the combination of pain and pleasure overwhelming you. Steve kept one arm around your waist and braced his hand against the wall, his brow furrowed and his jaw clenched in deep concentration as he pounded into you.

His fingers twisted in your hair, yanking your head back, craning your neck nearly to its breaking point, his teeth sinking into your throat, biting hard, marking you. His other hand closed around your breast, his blunt nails pinching the nipple, drawing blood to the surface.

It had never been like this with _ your _ Steve; he’d always held his power in check, afraid of hurting you, careful to the point of reverence. But not this Steve, his only goal was achieving his own pleasure, regardless of what it did to you, regardless of how it made you feel.

“God, you feel so fucking good wrapped around my cock,” he growled. He withdrew from you slowly until just the tip of his cock was nestled inside of you. “You’re mine, now, doll. 

“Steve, please -” you gasped, clawing at his back and shoulders, so close, the orgasm building in the pit of your stomach, your body aching with wanton desire. You closed your eyes, and suddenly there it was, _ your _ Steve’s face, his sweet, gentle smile, his laughing blue eyes flashing through your head, reminding you of everything you couldn’t have. 

With an incoherent roar, Steve thrust into you, burying himself inside of you, his hips pumping frantically as he laid claim to you, pushing all thoughts of anyone else, all thoughts of who Steve had once been, out of your head.

The climax consumed you, blocking out everything else but what was happening between you and Steve - the sound of skin moving against skin, Steve’s breath tearing in and out of his throat, screams and whimpers tearing out of you as you came a second time. 

He bit deep into the juncture where your shoulder and neck met as his own orgasm took him, his entire body tensing as he pounded into you with several violent thrusts of his hips.

When it was over, Steve held you against the wall, his breathing hard and ragged, his skin flushed. After a few seconds, he released you, his cock slipping out of you as he set you on your feet. Unable to hold yourself up, you slid to the floor with an exhausted moan, your body trembling slightly as you came down from the sex-induced high.

A loud pounding on your front door startled both of you. Steve swore under his breath as he quickly tucked himself back into his leathers, buckled his belt, and pulled his mask back on. He snatched his gun off the table against the wall, holding it loosely in his right hand. Some agent you were, you hadn’t even known it was there. He glanced down at you lying in a naked ball on the floor.

“It’s been fun, doll,” he murmured. “But I gotta split. Told you they were watching you.”

“Agent Y/L/N, are you in there?” Fury’s voice echoed through the house, an underlying thread of panic noticeable in his usually calm demeanor.

“Fuck,” Steve snarled.

The window in the living room window broke, a flash bomb dropping inside, smoke immediately filling the room. You squeezed your eyes shut, the smoke invading your senses. When you opened them, you couldn’t see Steve, shit you couldn’t see anything. You crawled a few feet, your hand landing on your shirt and your jeans. You yanked the shirt over your head and you were struggling to get your jeans on when your front door burst open, shattered wood flying through the room and into the hall. Seconds later, Fury and Agent Hill were kneeling beside you.

“Shit, Y/N, are you okay?” Fury asked.

You nodded, struggling to get to your feet. “I-I’m fine,” you stammered, taking Hill’s hand so she could help you up.

“Where’s Rogers?” she asked.

“Gone,” you mumbled.

Gunfire erupted outside, along with shouting and several screams. You pushed past Fury just as Steve blew by on a jet black motorcycle, his gun in his hand, firing over his shoulder as he drove with one hand, disappearing into the dark.


End file.
